True Insanity
by New World Leader Izzeh
Summary: His name could be Kevin, the Red-Eyed Ghost, the Mad-Hatter, Xerxes, or Break. All that mattered was him. He could feel the passion, and the heat, and he was going to make him burst. Break/Oz


_**I felt like it was my first fic all over again... only with more insanity. Ahem, and more dirty parts. Anyways, I've been recently a bit obsessed with this anime and decided to look up some fanfiction. I looked up a couple Gil/Oz fics, then watched a couple more episodes. I saw one scene in which Oz and Break were talking and the first thing that popped into my mind was, "I would totally die happy if they kissed right now." I have no idea why, no real reason to like them, but this couple just made me smile on the inside.**_

_**Seriously, they seem like they would just be soooo dysfuctional. But I wanted it. So I looked up some fics. Well, I read all of them and thought, "This is NOT ENOUGH."**_

_**So I made my own.**_

* * *

_**True Insanity**_

Oz was bored, no, he was beyond the point of boredom. He had been bored two hours ago, that was when he had begun to read books on the history of things. Things such as trees, chicken noodle soup, the teddy bear, and candy.

Candy had, by far, been the most interesting one of all. This had lead to Oz, in his boredom, to stare up at the ceiling for about an hour, thinking it over, before he reached this point in boredom.

This boredom was unhealthy, it had to be. But he had no idea what to do to keep himself entertained. Gil had left to go take care of some business, he hadn't specified and Oz thought it annoying that his closest friend still didn't feel that he could tell him stuff for whatever reason, Alice had slammed her door shut and threatened castration if he tried to bother her for a dumb reason, Sharon must've got a pile of paperwork big enough to be a lethal weapon if in the right hands and Break…

Well, going to find Break when bored would be pretty stupid and dangerous.

But Oz wasn't just bored anymore. He was a whole new level of bored. He could **feel** his brain begin to decay from the immense boredom it was being crushed with. It was at this point that Oz realized you could very well be bored to death. This mind numbing boredom was slowly go to rot his brain, it was like beginning to fall unconscious only never being able to awake again. He would be in his unconscious state for the rest of his life, he'd be a vegetable, he'd basically be a living rag doll!

Sucking in a breath, Oz lifted his hands to look at them, finding they still moved like they should and still looked the same. He was also conscious. So maybe his brain wasn't rotting just yet.

"Did you really expect it to? Such a dumb boy!" Oz yelped and jumped up from the floor, spinning around the room for the source of the voice. Seeing no one, he gulped and took a single step back, "Hey! Watch it!" He jumped again, this time away from where he had been standing, the high pitched and slightly whiny voice had scared him again.

He looked to the floor, finding nothing but the rug and the book he had just been reading on chicken noodle soup. One of the most boring books by far. And he swore it was frowning at him.

Oz sighed and put a hand to his head, breathing deeply a couple times to relax, "Calm down Oz, the book is not frowning at you. It's an inanimate object… Then again, in the Abyss…" Oz muttered to himself, then snapped his mouth shut when he realized he was talking out loud. He wouldn't want the book to hear him.

… Not that the book would hear him. Books aren't alive, they can't talk, they can't hear, and they most certainly can't frown.

"Boy, you're more crazy than I thought! Of course I'm frowning at you! You think I'm boring! Well, sorry that one man's interest doesn't fit yours! Ungrateful child, just be thankful that a man wrote this down, this could be important information one day! Someone, somewhere may need to know about the history chicken noodle soup in someway one day, and here you are completely taking me for granted! Well, we'll see how karma repays you!" For the entire rant, Oz just stared at the book, jaw hanging slack open, eyes wide and in shock.

He finally stopped staring at the book, whose cover flapped open with every word it scolded him with, and that's when Oz realized he was indeed going insane. A book was scolding him.

Hopefully, this was just someone's magic being used to trick him. He desperately hoped so.

"You're… talking…"

"So slow!" The book screeched, making Oz flinch in surprise, "You're so slow! You read so fast, and you're very intelligent, I can tell, but you are so slow! Of course I'm talking! Do you not see the words? Do you not hear me correctly! Child, seek help, a doctor may be able to help you with how slow you are!"

"I'd seek help more for how a book is talking to me!" Oz snapped back at it.

The book's cover suddenly slammed shut, making Oz jump again. It was quiet, however, for at least another minute. Oz could hear the seconds echo in his head, the ticking of the clock sounding ten times louder than it had been previously. It all seemed surreal, the room seemed too bright, the air too clean, the floor too sturdy, the walls too close.

Then…

"Aw!" Oz jumped again, this times spinning around to see the book on candy sitting on the table behind him grinning up at him, "You hurt his feelings!" It giggled.

It **giggled**. The book fucking **giggled** at him.

Maybe his mind was decaying, or maybe he was insane. He hadn't always been insane, though. Books never talked to him when he was a kid. He would read all the time when he was a kid, they never talked to him then, why are the talking to him now? Maybe it was because of the abyss! Everything was strange like that in the abyss!

Were these books from the abyss? Were they chains? Chains wouldn't be able to exist without a contractor bringing them here. Sharon had never been in the abyss, as far as Oz knew, so it wasn't possible that she had brought them here. This was Sharon's library, with her own books, so who else would put these chains in here?

"Silly boy, silly boy! Such a cute and silly boy!" The candy book sang, a teasing smile most definitely present on it's… um, it was smiling, "We're not chains! We've never been to the abyss! You've been to the abyss! Hm, do you think you're insane, silly boy?"

"I'm perfectly sane!" Oz replied, face slightly horror stricken, he backed up, away from the book.

"Oh, yeah! Because books **always** talk to sane people, sure!" The first book was talking again, making Oz jump again, he backed away from both of them, this time looking around for the other books he had left lying around.

"Y-You…" Oz stuttered, eyes darting between the two books like they were about to attack him or something.

"Slow! So slow!" The first book yelled again.

"Aw, you're gonna hurt his feelings! Shhhhhh! Be nice, be nice!" The candy book replied.

"I'M NOT INSANE!" Oz yelled at them, glaring at them. He wasn't insane, the books did talk, though, that much he was certain of. Why… He had no idea.

"Stupid, slow boy!"

"Aw, don't be mean! So mean!"

"SHUT UP!" Oz jumped and backed up until he found himself falling back into his chair, gasping he looked up to see the two books laughing at him again.

"Silly boy!"

"Stupid boy!"

"Why are you talking?" Oz snapped at them, his frown almost turning into a pout at their insults, this was insanity, that was another certainty.

"Because you just don't get it!" He looked to the candy book, finding it laughing at him again, "This is no where near insanity!"

"You make us sound like we're monsters, being so scared of us! Xerxes wasn't afraid of a bunch of books! Really, such a stupid boy!" The other book looked like it was laughing at him, "Books can talk. At least you accepted that much already. But could you just hurry and accept there being no reason for that?"

Xerxes? Did they mean Break? The books talked to Break, too? Then that meant Oz wasn't insane! That meant he wasn't delusional! If another person could hear the books, then that meant that the books really did talk and they weren't just in his head!

"Of course we're in your head, too! We wouldn't bother talking to such a stupid boy if we didn't know what you were thinking in the first place!"

"Now, that's just mean! We talk to you because we want to know more! Xerxes was interesting, he thought about you when he talked to us last time, and you were very interesting! He also said cute, too!" Another giggle from the book made Oz frown, wondering if maybe he was still insane and the books were just lying, "No! No! We can't lie! That's false knowledge!"

"We're God damn books, you idiot boy! We're all about knowledge! Why would we lie, that makes no sense!"

"No, talking books make no sense!" Oz snapped back at him (Oh, God, did he just give the book a gender? He really was going insane.), but the truth of the matter was that they, in no way, were just two normal books. They talked, they had personalities, they had feelings (Apparently.) and they were just seemingly alive somehow. It wasn't sane, but Oz would just have to accept that two books were talking to him. At least it wasn't the entire library.

"You've seen stranger things…" He replied, a knowing smirk appearing.

Oz stared at the two books, just stared at them. They were quiet, something he realized was probably rare for them, and it allowed him to think to himself that they were, once again, just two normal boring books.

"Ah, but we aren't, and we never will be. So let's move on, shall we?" She said sweetly.

"Now to talk about the serious matters."

"Serious? What?" Oz repeated, blinking at them curiously.

The candy book giggled, an act that was slowly grating on Oz's nerves, again, and seemed to smile, "Xerxes, that funny boy! He talked to us about you, he thought about you, he thinks you're a cute little boy! You seemed so interesting! You had even caught that kind of attention from Xerxes!"

"You think I'm interesting?" Oz asked, crawling off the chair to sit on his knees in front of the two books, "Ah, you talk to Break-san? Why? What do you talk about?"

"STUPID BOY!" The first book yelled, making Oz jump again, "You listen to the wrong things! How are we suppose to get anything through that dumb head? Too stupid, you are too stupid for him!"

"What are you talking about? My head is perfectly fine!" Oz snapped at him, getting the urge to just through the thing off to the other side of the room. The giggling one was annoying, but a lot easier to deal with than this angry one.

"Oh? But just a minute ago you were questioning your own sanity! Humans are such indecisive creatures!" The candy book giggled, "Ne, ne, why don't you just tell him? He's definitely too silly to understand himself!"

"Huh? Why would I do that? He has to understand it by himself, if we just tell him, it'll make him even more dumb!"

"But he's so silly!"

"He can't be too dumb for Xerxes!"

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Oz cut in, starting to get a little too annoyed with the books for his taste. Why couldn't on of the "Holy Knight's" books have talked to him? They were probably less annoying! "What does Xerxes have to do with this?"

"It's all about Xerxes!" He snapped.

"It's all about you!" She answered.

Oz frowned slightly, confused as to what they were trying to say, "Hey, that doesn't make much sense at all…"

"Dumb boy!"

"It all makes sense!" She giggled again, and this time Oz had physically resist the urge of taking the lamp she was next to and start smashing her with it, "Listen one more time! We talk to Xerxes, Xerxes is interesting, **Xerxes thinks you're cute, Xerxes talks about you.**"

Oz frowned for a moment as both of the books were quiet, waiting for the eureka moment the teen was bound to have at any moment now, "Xerxes—I mean, Break-san, seems like that type of person."

Of course Break was talking about him, Break was probably scheming in here, talking over his plans with the books. Oz would have to be careful from now on, Break was most definitely planning something.

"NO!" The first book bellowed, "Dumb, stupid—RETARTED BOY!"

"HEY!" He yelled back at the book, glaring at it as he considered finding a nice fire to burn it in.

"Oz, Oz, Oz," Said boy flinched and turned to look at the candy book, about to ask how she knew his name but then remembered Break had talked about him. Of course they would know his name then, "Go talk to Xerxes, Oz, tell him about us, tell him you think so, too."

"Huh?" Oz asked, giving the book a questioning glance, it whispered something and he crawled up to it, "What?"

"I SAID GO, YOU SILLY BOY!" Oz yelped again, jumping up and quickly sprinting out of the library, not even sure of which direction he was running, he just wanted to get away from the psycho books.

Inside the library, the first book chuckled lightly as he heard the heavy door slam closed, "Simple boy."

The other just giggled again, "Naïve boy."

Oz panted, finally reaching Break's room, gulping down breaths, he leaned into the door to open it and stepped into the room, "Break-san! In the library—"

He stopped, looking around the room, finding Break no where in sight. Sighing, he stumbled over to the chair opposite the door, slumping into it and leaning forward to rest his head in his arms on the table. First he is bored out of his mind, then books yell at him, insult him, then he runs all the way to Break's room expecting all his questions to be answered, only to find the guy wasn't here. Talk about exhausting.

Admittedly, though, it did cure his boredom.

However, now that he can think for a moment, without a book yelling at him, he finally got the chance to think over what the books had been talking about. They seemed to stress Xer-Break talking about him.

Damn, they said his first name so many times, Oz was beginning to get in the habit of calling him Xerxes instead of Break. Now how would Break react to that? It would be amusing, most likely, he probably wouldn't be upset at all.

Maybe if he called him Kevin, he would be, though.

But Oz really isn't looking to annoy the candy man. He was more curious as to why the books seemed to want to make sure he knew Break was talking about him to them.

He called Oz "cute."

What was that suppose to mean?

"Oh, has Oz-kun become my wife?" Oz jumped, moving to stand up from the chair when he saw Break was standing right in front of him, leaning over him. Avoiding a head on collision, Oz toppled back into the chair, knocking it over and sending himself flying to the floor.

Standing up again quickly, he rubbed the back of his head and looked to Break, who seemed to be snickering at him secretly, "What?"

Break smirked at him, bending forward to be right in Oz's face, "I find Oz-kun waiting for my return in my room just like a wife would, who would think Oz-kun would become **my** wife. Certainly everyone else would assume that the B-Rabbit or maybe even Gil would be your husband. It's surprising that you would choose me, however I am flattered nonetheless."

The other man's ramble threw him off, that was for sure. Oz stood there for a second, stuttering over what he was trying to say as he felt a light blush creep up his cheeks, he decided he needed a subject change, "Uh, t-the books! In the library! Books talked to me! They told me about you talking to me!" A bit too suddenly, he remembered what the candy book had told him to say, "Uh, and I think so, too!"

What was that last part suppose to mean? The candy book had just told him to say that before, but she never told him what he was agreeing to. And, really, it was probably a dumb idea for Oz to agree to something so suddenly like that. It's like not reading a contract before you sign it, very bad idea.

Break blinked down at him, a suddenly calmer expression on his face, "Huh, really…" Then a teasing grin spread across his face, "Then we'll have to send out wedding invitations to the others as well, if you wish to be my wife so much!"

"N-No! To what the books said, um, what they were talking about! You know!" Oz quickly replied, the blush turning darker, he swore Break was the only one who could make him scramble proper replies. He always seemed to have the right thing to say to Alice, and Gil, and everyone else. There was just something different about Break, though, something that made it so Oz couldn't control him with words, not like the others.

A pressure was suddenly against his lips, a hand behind his head and tangling in his hair, he stared at the silver-haired man. Oz couldn't think straight, and the thoughts that did form weren't along the lines of what he would call sensible thinking, so he stood stock still. His body **didn't** flinch, his eyes **didn't**close, and he most certainly **didn't kiss back.**

This, kids, is what we call **D-E-N-I-A-L**. It is very unhealthy, let's hope Oz doesn't continue for too long with that.

Finally (He really thought it was a bit too soon.), Break pulled back, leaving the blonde a bit out of breath, and smirked at him, "Do you even know?"

"Tell me." Oz replied immediately, his eyes having snapped open to stare wide-eyed at the man, "They wouldn't tell me. So… Just tell me."

Break chuckled pulling away and walking a couple steps away from the table, "Ah, but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? Don't you want to find out for yourself? And what's more, you still haven't figured it out after _that._" He turned to leer at Oz, the smirk still in place, "Oz-kun, are you sure of you intelligence?"

"W-What?" Oz stuttered, blush becoming even darker, making Break wonder if the teen was maybe getting light headed by now.

But Oz's head wasn't light at all, drudging up the past hour, at least, through his mind. The books stressing Xerxes talking about him, how this was all about him and Xerxes, how Xerxes called him _"cute,"_ and how Xerxes… _kissed_ him. Oz hadn't felt do confused and nauseas since…

Well, since he met Alice for the first time. And that felt like forever ago now.

But for the past hour or so, it was all about Xerxes, about how he suddenly became extremely important and extremely confusing and…

He _kissed_ him!

_KISSED!_

And really, the only thought he had at the moment that seemed to be the most important was that he wanted to do that again! Nothing else made any sense, everything else seemed insignificant, all that did make sense was that Oz **really**wanted to _kiss_Xerxes.

And dammit, if that wasn't insane, then Oz could rest assured about his sanity.

"Xerxes—I mean, Break," Silver hair was the last thing he saw before he felt his lips being crushed again.

It was passionate, it was warming, it was… it was too much. Oz felt like he was going to burst, but he didn't know what else to do besides kiss back. There was nothing else he **wanted** to do but kiss back. He wanted the passion, the heat, he wanted to feel like he was going to burst. He just wanted…

Oh.

_Oh._

Now he gets it.

Xerxes talked about _him_. Break thinks he's _cute_. It was all about _them._ They were _kissing._

Oz felt slow, and stupid, and (Dare he say it?) _silly_.

How didn't he see that coming? It was so obvious! It was… well, it seemed _insane._

Break pulled away from his lips, kissing lightly down his jaw to his neck, Oz panting at he stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. When did he move to sit on the table? When was his tie taken off? He can't remember what he was just thinking about. Something about… Sanity?

Who needed that? What did it matter? Insanity, sanity, Xerxes, Break. Names, names, names, all that mattered was _him_.

His name could be Kevin, the Red-Eyed Ghost, the Mad-Hatter, Xerxes, or Break. All that mattered was _him_. He could feel the passion, and the heat, and how he was going to make him burst.

Sanity didn't matter anymore.

Oz could've swore that was his voice, he was trying to say something. His shirt was off, but it was really hot, Xerxes hands were doing something on his chest, it felt really good. Break's mouth was moving up his neck, to that spot just under his ear that made him want to… to…

Oh, God.

What was he just thinking?

He was still trying to say something, Break was saying something in his ear, his breath made Oz shiver, "What? Tell me what you want."

It was at that moment Oz realized he had been _moaning_, he had been **begging**. How embarrassing, especially in front of Break, too. Even though, he still couldn't stop himself, it was like someone else took control of his voice, _"More, Xerxes…"_

"Hm," Break nipped his earlobe, his hands moving lower, sliding his fingertips just over the skin of his stomach, making Oz's muscles spasm, until they reached his pants.

"_Please…"_ Oz could hear himself say that again. Why couldn't he get any control?

Why didn't he care?

Why were him and Break doing this?

Why was Break the only thing that mattered anymore?

He could _feel_him smirk as he breathed into his ear, "Just because you asked so kindly…"

Why didn't this situation seem so insane anymore?


End file.
